


Unlucky 13

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Trans Kurapika, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, everything is consensual its just not healthy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 13 encounters between Kurapika and Chrollo, and they're all awful.





	Unlucky 13

     
  
    The hotel room is pitch black, and all that can be heard is the bed creaking, sheets and blankets being moved around, the sound of skin being kissed and sucked on. There's no moans of pleasure or joy, just sighs, empty hollow sighs being shared between the two of them.  
  


* * *

  
  
    The first time this happened it was all teeth and sharp chains grinding against Chrollo's skin. Rubbing it raw, and bloody, as Kurapika bites down on his collar bone as hard as he can. Chrollo laughing in between groans of pain, as Kurapika grinded down on top of his cock. It would be the only time- he thought, the only time and the last time, and he wanted it to hurt for the bastard.  
  
  
  
    The second time was just as aggressive in the beginning. Except, Chrollo fought back this time. Calling it a game, making light of it. Chrollo grabbing Kurapika by his neck, and squeezing until his voice was raspy and he kept sputtering empty threats. Kurapika punching full force at Chrollo's stomach, causing him to keel over, out of breath. By the end of it Chrollo relented, allowing Kurapika to do as he pleases, calling him cute all the while, which just made his skin crawl all the more.

 

* * *

  
  
    Chrollo continues to kiss up Kurapika's neck, to his jawline and up, letting his lips ghost across Kurapika's in the dark. "You miss them don't you?" He asks, not expecting a reply. Kurapika stopped talking a while ago.

 

* * *

  
  
    The third time it happened Kurapika realized what he was doing. Feeling webs crawl and stick to his skin, fruitlessly trying to free himself from the web, but it never happened. He was drunk, Chrollo was drunk, it was sloppy kisses and Chrollo alarmed by how unusally gentle it was compared to their past trysts. Kurapika always tops, but halfway through he grabbed Chrollo's hair, yanking him closer, and let out a sob. It was pathetic, and weak, but Chrollo simply cupped his cheek, that all knowing smile plastered on his face.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    "Why else would you be here?" He continues, hands tracing out Kurapika's curves. "It's so sad for you." It doesn't sound like Chrollo actually cares, the mock concern in his voice is only to rile him up, make him want to scream and yell, but he's not taking the bait.

 

* * *

  
  
    The fourth time, it was Chrollo who called Kurapika first. Kurapika doesn't know why he answered, something in the pit of his stomach refused to let it just ring. Kurapika didn't speak. Chrollo gave directions to a shitty motel he was staying at, and ended the call with an all too cheery I'll be waiting. Kurapika needed relief of some sort, some way to get out his aggression, so he went. Chrollo opening the door and allowing him in. As soon as the door closed behind him they were on eachother. Chrollo pulling Kurapika by his tie to the bed.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    "They don't remember you anymore.." Chrollo muses, "Or if they do, you ignore them." His hands are at Kurapika's hips now, rubbing small circles into his soft skin. Kurapika's just staring up at the ceiling, another sigh escaping him.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    The fifth time Kurapika was drunk, Chrollo wasn't. Kurapika was bawling on his lap, trying to pull his clothes off, but Chrollo wouldn't let him. He doesn't remember much. He remembers thinking of Leorio, and the others. He remembers thinking how they've all moved on probably. Which is what he wanted all along. So they wouldn't be in danger anymore because of him. When he woke up in the morning they were both fully dressed, Chrollo sleeping as far away from Kurapika on the bed.  
  
  
  
    The sixth time Chrollo took him out to dinner first. A private location, far away from both of their respective groups. Kurapika asked about the last time- Chrollo simply hushed him and told him to enjoy the meal. Kurapika refused, accusing Chrollo of having some trick up his sleeve, accusing him of doing something to him. Chrollo simply stared at him, eyes magnetic and engulfing. "I take care of my lovers, whether they love me back or not." When they reached their room, Kurapika spent most of it in the bathroom, vomiting. Anything to get the itch out of the pit in his stomach.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    "I wonder what they would think of you now, willingly fucking your sworn enemy." That made Kurapika jump, heart suddenly swelling in pain, like Chrollo had reached in with his hand and squeezed his fist around it. "Well, it doesn't really matter, they don't think of you at all anymore." Another squeeze, this time making Kurapika's throat dry, his sigh turning more into a rasp. Chrollo's right. No one thinks of him anymore. Kurapika could be dead right now, and the only one who would shed a tear is the bastard playing with his pants buttons, slipping them off his body with practised ease.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    The seventh time was a breaking point. There were no formalities or fake dates planned, just another meet up to fuck. As soon as Kurapika arrived he gripped Chrollo by the collar of his gaudy jacket and slammed him against the wall. "What are we?" He questioned, voice spewing with venom. Chrollo had to muffle his laughter, considering how many times they've done this already.  
  
  
  
    "What do you want us to be?" He parrots Kurapika's question. Kurapika's eyes are blazing, the glorious red hues Chrollo admires so much, wants so much to capture. He doesn't try to fight back against Kurapika's assault.  
  
  
    "Nothing." Is all he says. "I want this to be nothing." And Kurapika drops his hands to his sides, letting Chrollo free. Chrollo is smirking, his hands going to brush Kurapika's hair out of his face.  
  
  
    "Then that's what this is. Nothing."  
  
  
    They were quiet that night, neither making much noise besides the occasional grunt and moan.  
  


* * *

 

  
      
    Chrollo's moving back up, straddling Kurapika's now bare waist. He runs his fingers through Kurapika's hair, something that would normally be a loving gesture, but in these rooms it's only spite. Spite, and a way to get the other to lose it first. He leans down and peppers kisses underneath Kurapika's eyes, knowing what to do to make him tick. Kurapika grabs his shoulders, his nails biting into the spiders skin as Chrollo licks a streak across his eyelid.  
  
  
    Kurapika inhales sharply, pushing Chrollo off him without much resistance, Chrollo laughs as he's flopped over onto the bed. "Shut up." Kurapika hisses, yanking Chrollo's hair harshly, causing him to actually flinch in pain. "Shut the fuck up."

 

* * *

 

  
  
    The eighth time they were both drunk again, going at it like inexperienced teenagers, teeth clacking into each other over and over as they tried to devour one another. Anytime Chrollo touched or kissed him, Kurapika reciprocated, like this was completely natural and normal.  
  
  
    The ninth time Chrollo called first again, this time their meetup at a five star hotel. Wondering why he would waste money just for one night. Chrollo gives him a bouquet of red poppies. Kurapika sneers at the gift, and immediately throws it in the garbage bin. "So testy." Chrollo teases, hands running down his curves, resting on his ass. "Good thing I called, hmm?" Kurapika doesn't say anything, just turns around and immediately bites his throat, right above his pulse. Chrollo lets out a shaky groan, pulling Kurapika flush against him.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    Kurapika's hands are still entangled in Chrollo's hair as he drags him off the bed, Chrollo landing on the floor with a loud thud, but he still doesn't lose his cool. Kurapika hastily drops to the floor too, shoving him against the wall, resisting the urge to bash his head against it. "You're nothing to me." Kurapika says, his voice shaking with rage as his eyes are brighter than a stop sign. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
  
    "Yes, yes, I know." Chrollo agrees, voice smooth and relaxed.  
  


* * *

  
  
    The tenth time Leorio called while they were going at it, Kurapika checked his phone to make sure it wasn't work, and when he saw who it was his heart dropped into his stomach. Skin crawling, like he was infested with bugs inside out, and he quickly ignored the call, and ran into the bathroom to vomit. Chrollo following after him at a leisure pace.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    "Undress." Kurapika orders, and Chrollo obeys, he looks so satisfied with himself that it only infuriates Kurapika more. His chains start to form, and they wrap around Chrollo's neck.  
  
  
    Chrollo is relaxing against the wall, pants shucked off beside him as Kurapika crawls on top of him. Not even phased that Kurapika's chains are around his throat, he knows that if he gives off any signs of discomfort, Kurapika will feel victorious. But this is _his_ game, his game he started, and he never loses.  
  
  
    Kurapika pulls his hand back, causing the chains around Chrollos neck to tighten, to which he grins in return.  His other hand goes to Chrollo's erection, and he starts jerking him off, dragging his nails across the sensitive flesh. "I wish you would fucking die already." Kurapika spews, grinding against Chrollo's thigh.  
  
  
    It's rough to speak with chains tightening around his windpipe, but he still manages to retort. "No you don't."  
  
      
    And when the flourescent red orbs stare directly into his like daggers, he wheezes out a laugh. "F-Fuck you." Kurapika stammers.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    The eleventh time Chrollo is docile, gentle while Kurapika tears him apart. Chrollo rubbing Kurapika's back gently, leaning into the harsh touches like it felt good. When Kurapika tired himself out, he fell asleep, not bothering to help Chrollo finish. Chrollo smiling at the back of Kurapika's head, his hand threading through the blond hair. He reaches for Kurapika's phone.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    The chains loosen around his neck, and he lets out a giggle. "Kura, if I was gone, nobody else would play with you." He says, hand reaching up to cup Kurapika's cheek again, but is promptly slapped away.  
  
  
    "Shut up!"  
  
  
    "After everything you've done, nobody else would be willing to touch you, let alone allow you to touch them." He knows he got him. As soon as Kurapika's eyes flicker to the side, hesitating.  
  
  
  
    Kurapika grits his teeth, and lets out a frustrated yell, hand pulling into a fist, punching Chrollo full force against his cheek. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!!!!!"  
  


* * *

  
  
    The twelfth time was terrifying. Chrollo asked about Leorio. Kurapika choked on his own words, and Chrollo dominated the conversation.  
  
  
    "Do you miss him?"  
  
    "Do you wish he was here instead of me?"  
  
    "He doesn't want to play with a ruined toy like you."  
  
    "Want me to pretend to be him?"  
  
  
    Kurapika held his head in his hands as he sobbed and stomped his foot onto the floor as hard as possible. Chrollo wrapping his arms around him from behind, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Nobody will love you except me."  
  
  
    "This is nothing..."

 

* * *

  
  
    Chrollo finally moves, catching the next punch Kurapika throws, yanking him closer, flush against his chest, his breath tickling Kurapika's ears. "I love you." He says, voice soft, Kurapika could mistake it as genuine. He knows better- he knows much better though.  
  
  
    "Your love is nothing to me." His voice cracks when he says that, feeling like he's drowning in static and silk. Chrollo's arms like web entrapping him, squeezing tightly as he nuzzles into him.  
  
  
    Chrollo's hand wanders low, and cups Kurapika's cunt, applying pressure as he rubs it up and down. "This is nothing." Chrollo says. His fingers delving in, feeling how wet Kurapika's been this whole time. "and this is too."  
  
  
    Kurapika shudders and bites his lip as to not make any noise. "It _IS_ nothing." He ejects. Refusing to admit what they both already know.  
  
  
    The chains around Chrollo's neck find their grip again, and Chrollo freezes in place, knowing that Kurapika's finally ready to get to the main event.  
  
  
    Kurapika lifts himself off his thigh, and guides Chrollo's dick to his entrance. He eases himself down onto him, barely any resistance, which makes the disgust he feels with himself grow even more. He slowly raises himself up, and slams back down, euphoria suddenly filling his brain. "This is nothing too." He repeats. "Nothing, nothing."  
  
  
    Chrollo moans unashamed, even with the chains restricting more and more around his throat. His hands go to Kurapika's hips, and starts helping, thrusting up each time Kurapika drops down. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." Kurapika says again, like he's trying to convince himself of it. The more he chants it, the more his voice is breaking down, the more it sounds like sobs. The chains around Chrollo's neck can't keep steady, loosening, tightening, coming undone.  
  
  
  
    "Mm.. That's the spirit." Chrollo murmurs, pulling Kurapika close against his chest. He's still muttering "nothing", over and over, and Chrollo's all grins. Kissing up his neck like before, soft and loving. "This is all nothing." He mocks, as Kurapika still rides him. His sobs bubbling over into choked up moans and cries. "I'm the only one who loves you- and it's not even real."  
  
  
    Kurapika starts beating at Chrollo's chest, punching and pushing with all his might, "Fuck you. Fuck you." He growls. "You ruined my life."  
  
  
  
    "I ruined your life, but you're enjoying this. You've enjoyed every one of our encounters." Kurapika's getting more desperate with thrusting himself up and down on Chrollo's cock. Giving Chrollo the sign that he's close to cumming. "You wanted this to be nothing," he starts, his hands bruising as he holds Kurapika's hips, and he helps slam him down onto his own cock, "But you _love_ this, you _love_ me."  
  
  
    Kurapika buries his head into Chrollo's shoulder and bites, teeth puncturing skin, tasting blood as he tries not to scream.  
  
  
    "Your love is nothing. You're incapable of love."  
  
  
    It shouldn't do this, it shouldn't make Kurapika cum hearing those words, but it does. He spirals down finally letting out a moan, followed by a string of curses.  
  
  
    Chrollo waits, despite his dick throbbing for release, he waits for Kurapika to come down from the high, he waits because he wants to see him- wants to see his face in agony.  
  
  
    And he's not disappointed. When Kurapika leans off of him, his eyes are murky from crying, the reds dulling down to pink hues, before going brown.  Kurapika looks miserable, and it's delicious.  
  
  
    He hold's Kurapika in place around his cock as he slowly lays Kurapika back onto the floor. Kurapika doesn't move. Doesn't make any noise. So Chrollo continues, spreading Kurapika's legs, and pulling them around his waist and over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
    "I think we should call Leorio together, don't you think?" Chrollo muses, watching Kurapika's face for any sort of reaction. "We can let him know that you've no plans to rejoin him....that'll be a relief to him, won't it?" Kurapika's silent, but his face twists into shame and grief. Chrollo has to resist the temptation of leaning down to kiss him, he's so attractive when he's hopeless.  
  
  
    Chrollo starts pounding into Kurapika, who winces and whimpers from being overstimulated and sensitive. Chrollo's thrusts are rough and erratic, Kurapika laying beneath him like a limp doll. Oh he's so close, he just needs Kurapika to speak, and that'll do it.  
  
  
  
    "And after we tell him, you can join the spiders.. After all, when your organization finds out about our trysts, you'll be better off dead."  
  
  
  
    "Please kill me."  
  
  
      
    That was more than he could ever hope for, and he cums harder than he ever has before. Better than when they were drunk, better than when Kurapika actually reciprocated his affections and loving gestures. This was heavenly.  
  
  
    When he finishes he pulls out, shrugging Kurapika's legs off of him, crawling around to his side. Kurapika is blank. It makes Chrollo smile.  
  
  
    He nuzzles gently into Kurapika's cheek. "I love you, Kura." Kurapika still doesn't respond, he's just staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
    After the thirteenth time, Kurapika realized that he really was beyond saving.


End file.
